Against the Code
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Rima and Shiki. Rated T for language. Shiki marries Rima against his family's decision. Find out what happens when you read.


Sorry for the delayed uplaod. I ended up grounded. Still actually on grounding but allowed to keep typing and uploading. I was driving my mom insane by constantly writing, whether it be on myself or on any object I could write on. Anyway, this pairing isRima and Shiki. Yes, it's part of the confessions series I've been working on.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Rima excused herself from the room when Shiki's father entered Shiki's dressing room. She sat against the wall next to the closed door, her head resting against the wall. Her hands, nervously, twisted the ring Shiki had given her in her lap; wincing when she heard shouting on the other side of the wall.

"Shiki! You proposed to her even after I told you not to?" yelled Shiki's father.

"It shouldn't matter to you who I marry." said Shiki calming. "You don't control my life anymore."

"Don't you understand how it will hurt the family if you marry her? It will give the Kuran a bad name." yelled Shiki's father.

"No father. If **you **marry someone who isn't approved for our family it will give the family a bad name. I won't be taking over the head of the family, that's Kaname's job." said Shiki. "So as far as I'm concerned, I can marry whoever I like."

"Shiki… You don't really love her do you? You're marrying her because you feel bad for her?"

Shiki walked to his dressing room door and pulled it open.

Rima looked up when the door next to her opened. Shocked, she allowed Shiki to pull her to her feet and walk her into the room. She watched Shiki as he took the ring from her hands and kneeled down in front of her.

"No father… I'm marrying her because I love her. I will never love another." said Shiki looking up at his father from his spot on the floor in front of Rima. "And to prove it…"

Rima glanced nervously at Shiki's father whose face was, slowly, becoming red with anger.

"Shiki… What are you doing?" whispered Rima.

"Rima… Will you marry me?" asked Shiki, ignoring his father's reaction; which was a mix between a gasp and a strangled cry.

"Yes." whispered Rima excitedly.

Shiki smiled and slipped the ring onto Rima's left ring finger. Shiki stood up and hugged Rima tightly. When Shiki heard a growl come from behind him, he turned around and pressed Rima against his back with a hand on her back.

"Rima… When I tell you to run, run ok?" said Shiki. "Promise me?"

"I promise." said Rima.

Shiki winced when his father's body crashed into his, causing him to slide back a couple inches. Shiki grunted in pain as he held his father back from getting a hold of Rima.

"You okay?" asked Rima, her hands flexing into fists against Shiki's back.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just forgot that even though my dad is old he still packs a punch." said Shiki. "Go on and run, Rima. I'll follow right after you."

Rima nodded and ran out of the room, she stopped when she had gone down the hall and turned the corner. Rima jumped when Shiki grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hall.

"Where's your dad?" asked Rima, glancing down when Shiki twined their fingers together.

"He's kind of tied up at the moment, but that won't hold him long." said Shiki. "We've only got a couple minutes to get to the car and get home."

Rima nodded and they increased their speed. They bolted out a set of doors and into a crowd of photographers.

"Shiki-san.. Is it true you plan to marry Miss Touya." asked one photographer.

"Actually, I just proposed to her and she said 'yes'…. So, yes, I am planning on marrying her." said Shiki, slowing their pace to a brisk walk to the car.

"Miss Touya, are you excited to be marrying Shiki-san?" asked another photographer.

"Very excited." said Rima, sighing in relief when they reached the car.

"Give us a kiss!" the photographers began to chant.

"Eh… What the hell.. I can't piss my father off anymore." said Shiki pulling Rima close, resting his forehead on hers.

"Is this really smart?" asked Rima, a blush spreading across her cheeks at the close proximity of Shiki.

"We'll find out, won't we?" said Shiki before pressing his lips to Rima's.

When their lips met the flashes and clicks of the cameras went wild. Shiki pulled away from Rima and helped her into the car before climbing in next to her, quickly shutting the door. As the car pulled away from the curb Rima laid her head on Shiki's shoulder.

"Well, tomorrow will be an interesting day." said Shiki, laughing.

"No kidding." said Rima. "But I don't care because I love you."

"I love you too." said Shiki before pressing a kiss to Rima's forehead.

* * *

Welp, that's the end of that one. More to come right after it.  
R&R. Hope you liked it.


End file.
